A little favour
by theconsultingdreamer
Summary: Dean knows Cas is asexual, it doesn't bother him. But one day, Cas decides to help him out. Destiel, non graphic, a little fluffy at the end.


Dean knew Cas was asexual. That didn't bother him at all. The thought of having sex with an angel didn't sit very well with him anyway. Especially not a male angel.

Cas had been the one to kiss him first, catching him completely off guard. It was not a moment of heated passion. It was Cas deciding that kissing Dean seemed like a proper way to show his affection. Which, of course, led to a pretty interesting conversation, and Dean watching his heterosexuality fly out the window as he embarked on a gay relationship. With an _angel. _That thought alone still made Dean laugh. A homosexual relationship with one of heaven's own, it sounded like a bad joke.

Cas had brought up the fact that, as an angel, he was asexual, even in a human body. They had talked it over, and decided it was worth a try at a celibate relationship. If Dean decided he needed something more, they would talk it over again. But for right now, Dean seemed pretty content with just kissing.

Cas was a pretty good kisser, though his first few attempts at making out, especially with tongue, were a little less than amazing. Dean felt like a teenager again, remembering days of girls saying no, and Dean going home with a major case of blue balls to take care of on his own. Not that he minded much, he never pushed anyone. He would rather use his own hand than force someone.

With Cas, it was different. Dean had never kissed another man, and it was different. Cas was muscular, with stubble that tickled Dean's face and flat muscle instead of breasts. It was embarrassing the one time Dean instinctively tried to feel Cas up and forgot that Cas didn't have boobs. But of course, the angel couldn't understand why Dean was embarrassed. He figured it out later, but thankfully left the subject alone.

As for the no sex, it wasn't so bad. Yeah, masturbation wasn't always the best, but to be honest, Dean was almost glad Cas was asexual. As much as he accepted the fact that maybe he wasn't straight, the thought of having sex with another man still made him feel uncomfortable.

Though, after a month of making out that led to a cold shower or a lonely fantasy, Dean wanted more. Cas was kissing him, running his fingers through his hair. He was uncomfortably turned on, and more aware of it than usual. Without realizing it at first, he pressed himself into Cas.

Cas pulled away, and Dean quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, I…I didn't think about what I was doing."

"You're aroused."

Dean blushed. "Well, yeah."

Cas touched his cheek and kissed him again. Dean returned the kiss, and suddenly found himself pressed between the wall and Cas. "Huh?"

Cas successfully shut him up with another kiss. His hands were gripping Dean's neck and shirt, and Dean found himself moaning quietly. "Cas…"

His eyes flew open as Cas dropped to his knees. "What are you…?"

Cas fiddled with his belt buckle. "I'm asexual. You're not. It's not fair to you. I want to make you feel good. I know you're uncomfortable being aroused for so long."

Dean couldn't think straight. He just stared down at Cas as his pants dropped to his ankles. A second later his hands were gripping Cas's hair and he was moaning. "Oh, Christ…"

It wasn't the best head he had ever received, but it was still pretty damn good. It was over pretty quickly, and Dean was embarrassed by this, even though he knew Cas didn't have anything to compare it to. "Thank you…you didn't have to do that, you know."

Cas smiled at him. "It won't happen often, but I didn't mind."

Dean smiled lazily at his angel. He was pretty tired now, and the bed behind them looked wonderful. Cas stood up to go rinse his mouth out, and Dean stretched out on top of the blankets.

When Cas came back, he laid down next to Dean and pulled him close. Dean rested his head on Cas's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Just as he was drifting off, he heard Cas whisper, "I love you, Dean."

"Love you too, Cas."

A warm hand stroked his hair. "Sleep now, my Dean."

Dean closed his eyes and sank into a blissful deep sleep.


End file.
